The Wonders of Starbucks
by DeadlyPrecious
Summary: Bella and Jasper are twins. Jasper bring Alice and his friends to meet Bella, and they all instantly click, especsially Edward and Bella. All human! Read the last chapter, i'm not longer continuing this, someone else is. Link inside.
1. Meetings

Hey guys!! Ok so this is my new story TWOS AKA THE WONDERS OF STARBUCKS. I really hope you all like it!!!

Tonight was the night that I was finally going to meet my brother Jasper's girlfriend Alice that he talks about nonstop. Jasper and I live in the same apartment complex, but he has never introduced her to me. I am Bella Swan and I'm a sophomore at the University of Seattle.

My brother and I lived with our parents Charlie and Renee Swan until we were 18. We are fraternal twins by the way.

They are meeting me here tonight at Starbucks, where I work. Also, he is bringing some of his friends along. Hopefully, they are nice.

"Bella!" I heard my big brother say, alerting me they were here. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I turned to look at him, straightening my Starbucks hat, since I was still on duty for another 5 minutes.

"Hey Jazz!" I said and I saw a girl behind him. She was very pretty. She had short inky black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Bella, this is Alice, Alice, this is Bella." he introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Alice, I've heard a lot about you!" I said and hugged her the best I could over the counter.

"It's so great to meet you too!!!" she squealed. She sure was a hyper one.

"And this is Emmett, and his fiancée Rosalie." Jasper said. Emmett was…wow. He was huge. Not fat huge, but muscular huge. And Rosalie, where do I start?

She was the kind of girl that made your confidence drop by just being in the same room. She had long flowy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Please, call me Rose." She insisted and smiled at me, and so did the big man who was Emmett. I smiled back and waved my hand.

"And this is Alice's brother Edward." he finished and I looked up at him. I have never seen a more gorgeous man. His was tall, about 6'4, and had the most beautiful green eyes. Also, the hair… oh God the hair. It was a very interesting shade of bronze.

"Nice to meet you Bella." he said in a velvety voice, bringing me out of my thoughts. I immediately blushed when I realized I was staring at him.

"Umm…Hi, nice to meet you too." I stuttered and he just smiled a crooked smile at me. "What can I get you guys to drink?" I asked them. "It's on the house."

They all ordered and I went to go make it. Once I got everyone's done, I went to join them at the round table. The only seat left was next to Edward, not that I'm complaining.

"Here you go guys." I said and gave everyone there drinks and took mine as well.

"Thanks Bella." they all said.

"No problem." I told him and waved my hand. When I was brining my hand back down, I accidently grazed Edward's hand and I felt a spark. I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it to.

"So Bella, I hear that you are going to be a teacher?" Edward asked me.

"Yep, I really love kids. What are you studying to be?"

"A pediatrician." He said. "I love kids too."

I smiled and blushed. Curse that damn blush!

"What are you going to be Alice?"

"A fashion designer." She said with a brilliant smile.

"That's cool." I told her. "What about you rose?"

"Well, right now I'm majoring in fashion, just like Alice, but I'm also a model." She said and blushed a little. We all talked about our majors and what we planned to do with our lives for quite a while. I felt really welcome with all of them, like I had known them forever.

"Bella, I hate to ask you this, but do you think that you could give Edward a ride home? He rode with me and Emmet, because he and Emmet are roommates, but Emmett's staying with me tonight." Rose asked politely. I glanced at Edward to see him looking a bit hopeful. Hmmm, I wonder what that's about.

"Sure, that's no problem." I told her honestly and I could have sworn her and Alice exchanged glances and winks, but I'm not sure.

"Thanks so much!" rose gushed. "Also, Alice and I are going shopping tomorrow, would you come with us?" she asked.

I looked over to Alice, and she gave me the puppy dog face. How could I resist that? "Sure, I'd love to come." I told them. I didn't really like shopping, but it would be fun spending time with them. I have a feeling that Alice and I will be sisters in law one day with the way her and Jasper look at each other.

"Ok, great. Is 10:00 ok?" she asked.

"Yea, that's good." I told her. We all got up and went to the appropriate cars after saying goodbye.

"Sorry about this Bella. She didn't tell me that she was staying with Emmett, or I would have brought my own car." He apologized once we were in my car.

"It's not a problem really." I answered a little too excitedly and he just smiled gratefully.

He told me what apartment complex he lived in and I already knew where that was.

"Did you have a good time tonight." He asked.

"I did, it was really fun." I told him.

"I'm glad. Beautiful women deserve to have a good time." He said and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of my ponytail.

"Th- thanks." I said and decided to be bold. "You're very handsome yourself." I told him. And I swore his eyes lit up.

"Can…can I hold your hand?" he asked shyly and a little awkwardly. To be honest, I was shocked. Why would this beautiful creature want to hold hands with me? He must have mistaken my hesitation for a bad thing.

"I'm sorry, that was way to forward I-"

"NO! I mean, I would really like it if you did that." I told him shyly. He took hold of the hand that I want using to drive with. It felt so right, not like I had just met him, but right. I pulled into his apartment building.

"Thanks Bella." he said and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Will you call me, and let me know you got back ok?" he asked.

"I don't have your number." I told him, but gave him my phone so he could put it in there.

"Now you do." He said with that crooked smile. "Goodnight."

"Night Edward." I said and pulled away. I looked at my phone and smiled at the name. LuckyEdward is what he put it in as.


	2. Lingerie

**Wow! Thanks so much you guys! I love to hear what you think. I didn't expect that kind of response. I mean, I thought of the idea in like 2 minutes lol. **

**Also, a big shout out to Twilight-Forever-Love! Thanks for your awesome and long review lol. **

This morning when I woke up, the events of last night came flooding into my head. I smiled when I thought of Edward. Even though I just met him, I really like him.

I rolled out of bed and checked my phone. _One Text from Alice _it read.

_B-_

_Can't wait to go shopping today!!! See ya at 10!_

_-A_

I smiled at the text. I could tell Alice, Rose and I were going to be great friends. They made me feel so welcome and I felt like I had known them forever. I went to my bathroom and got ready for the day. I was just finishing my breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

I went over to answer it, expecting to find Alice, but I was wrong.

"Hey Bella." said the velvet voice that was Edward.

"Hey Edward. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Alice?" I asked

"Oh, when they shop they have to take their boyfriends to carry the bags, and Alice asked me if I would come to carry yours?" he said and ended it as if he were asking me if that was ok. "Also, we have to take separate cars."

"That's great!" I said then mentally hit myself. "Umm… I mean that's cool." I saved, blushing terribly. Luckily, he just smiled at me.

"Good." He said.

"You can come in for a minute, I just need to get my purse I told him and I was glad that he came in. I ran to my room and got my purse.

"Ready."

Surprisingly, he took my hand and led me out the door. We got into his car, which was a very pretty silver Volvo.

"So, what should I expect today?" I asked him.

"Lots of buying and walking." He laughed.

"Great, two of my favorite things!" I said sarcastically. I loved to hear him laugh; it suddenly became my new favorite sound.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but we are meeting them at star bucks, so they can go over the shopping guidelines with you." He chuckled at my shocked expression.

"Shopping GUIDELINES?" I asked.

"Yep."

Well, this will be a fun day I thought. Actually, it will be if I have Edward. He opened the car door for me and took my hand. Lucky for me, he didn't let it go.

We walked into the star bucks that was in the mall and I could feel jasper's eyes on me. Well actually on me and Edward's hands. I nudged Edward and he knew what I was talking about, so unfortunately, he had to let my hand go.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said.

"Hey Alice."

"Ok so here are the guidelines. We must buy from at least 5 stores. We must buy lingerie. And we must have a shopping buddy for each store. Jasper is mine, Emmett is Rose's, and Edward is yours." She said. Oh God. Edward and I shopping for lingerie!

"Ok." I choked out.

"Also, Edward will see everything you try on, so he can tell you if it looks good." She said and winked at me. Oh God.

"Ok" I said again and blushed furiously. I glanced over at Edward to see that he had his poker face on. Then I looked over at Jasper and he was glaring at Edward.

"Ok, first…Victoria's Secret!" Rose said and Alice agreed. _Shoot me now._

We walked in there and Edward took my hand when he saw this guy was staring at me with a weird expression. "Um…do you like this one?" I asked him and held up a hot pink bra and boy shorts set with black pinstripes and black lace. I'm pretty sure I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"I think that it will look wonderful on you." He said and kissed my cheek. What I wouldn't give for him to be mine…

"Thanks." I said and blushed for the millionth time. I picked out a few more and went to the dressing rooms, while Edward sat on the couch outside of my door.

First I "modeled" the hot pink set. I noticed a slight bulge in his pants, and then he crossed his legs.

"Beautiful." He breathed out before he could catch himself. "I mean, that one looks great." He said and actually blushed. I modeled a few more and I actually felt bad, because his 'problem' seem to be causing him discomfort.

"Ok, I'm going to go pay for these." I told him once I was dress and still flaming red.

He followed me to the register and gave the girl his credit card.

"No, you arnt paying for it, that's way to much!" I protested.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear "Well, I hope that I get to see these again in the future, so it's the least I can do." He said in a husky voice and smirked when my eyes all but popped out of my head.

"That will be $50.25 sir." The shocked saleslady said. Apparently she heard us. I looked to my side and a very angery Jasper was standing beside me. Apparently he heard too. Shit.

"Hey Jasper." I said and Edward froze beside me and dropped my hand.

"Bella, outside…now." He commanded. Damn he was mad.


	3. Fountain

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILGHT…OR EDWARD SADLY. **

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the alerts and awesome reviews!! Ok, so I was thinking that MAYBE I'm going to change this story to M. It would just be for language and innuendos. Tell me what you think please! Also, I'm going to start 2 new things. 1. You get to ask me a question, any question and I have to answer truthfully. I will pick my favorite question and it will be featured in my Authors note. 2. If you review, you will get a teaser for the next chapter! Ok so I'm going to stop talking and let you guys read. **

~*~*~

"Bella! What the hell do you think you are doing in there?" Jasper demanded angrily when we were out side of the store.

"Well, obviously you saw." I shot back snidely. I hated when he got all protective big brother on me.

"Bella, what are you two secretly fuck buddies or something I didn't know about?!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up Jasper! I was holding his hand! It's not that big of a deal!" I screamed. Why was he being so weird about this?

"I heard what he said to you Bella!!!" he screamed back. He must be really pissed, because he never talks to me that way.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Jasper, do you remember that first day you and Alice started really dating? How you told me right away?"

"Yea?" he asked confused and still really pissed.

"How do you think I felt when I heard you two going at it about 3 weeks before that?" I asked him. His apartment was right next to mine, and there are very thin walls.

He blushed and said "That's different Bella."

"How, because I'm a girl? No, it's not different Jasper." I said and stormed back into the store. Edward spotted me immediately and came over to my side.

"Look, I'm sorry, that was way out of line-"he started but I cut him off.

"No Edward, he's just being overprotective. Besides, I _really _didn't mind what you said." I told him with a wink. He smiled that dazzling smile and I could tell he was about to take my hand, but decided against it. Damn, I was not going to let Jasper ruin this for me!

I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me. We were waiting for Alice and Rose to finish shopping.

"They are going to be probably another hour in here, do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked me. Always the gentlemen.

"Yea, thanks for warning me." I said with a laugh that he returned. He took his hand away a told me he was going to go and tell them we were eating. I immediately missed the feeling of his hand around mine. I came to the realization that…I am falling for Edward Cullen.

Honestly, I had to smile at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" came his velvet voice from behind me.

"You." I answered honestly and he kissed the back of my hand.

We walked out of Victoria's secret, and went to the food court. We both decided on Wendy's. Edward ordered for both of us and paid. I told him I would, but he wouldn't budge. We were about the walk to the table, when the elderly lady who rang us up called to me. Edward stopped to wait for me, but I motioned for him to go ahead.

"I'm sorry, but you two are just the cutest couple in the world. I can you love each other by the way you look at each other. Don't let him go." She said with a wink.

I smiled and said "Thanks, I won't." and left.

"What was that about?" He asked when I sat down.

"Oh…she just wanted to know if we had ketchup." I told him and hoped he believed me. Thankfully he did.

Suddenly, he looked nervous.

"Bella, um… I'm sure Alice or Jasper was going to ask you, but I told them I wanted to. Would you like to come to my families 4th of July party this weekend?" he asked nervously and ran a hand through his already deliciously messy hair.

I was very happy that he asked me.

"I would really love that Edward." I said and squeezed his hand. He smiled, but it was still a nervous smile.

"Also, I was wondering, if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow night." He asked. How could he possibly think that I would say no?

"I'd really like that Edward." I told him honestly. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said.

We ate our food, talking about random stuff. It was different with him, than with other guys. There was no awkwardness. There was no need to feel like you not good enough. We were just being our selves. We decided not to go back to shopping.

We went outside and sat on a bench in front of a beautiful fountain. The sun was already beginning to set, yes; we had been here that long.

The view of the fountain and colorful sky was very beautiful and…romantic. I leaned my head into Edwards shoulder and sighed.

"This is nice." He told me and started rubbing my arm in a loving way. I lifted my head to look at him and our faces were probably 2 inches apart. He leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but I soon started kissing him back.

He brought his hand up to cup my face softly and I wound my hands into his hair. Unfortunately, we had to breathe, so we reluctantly broke apart.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Bella, that was way to forward." He said but I stopped him. I pulled him back to me and our foreheads were resting against each others, and we were both grinning like idiots.

"No it wasn't, I liked it." I told him and pecked his lips. We heard a throat clearing, and I looked to see the Rose and Alice with very happy faces, Emmett with a shocked face, but he was grinning, and Jasper shooting daggers at Edward.

Oh Shit…again


	4. Getting Ready

EPOV:

Great, now I feel horrible. She and Jasper are over there arguing because he saw me kiss her. Now, believe me, I don't regret kissing her, but I feel bad because she and jasper are so close. "What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked me. She was a great little sister.

"I just feel bad for making Jasper mad." I admitted. "I fell like such a dick. I've been way too pushy. I don't want her to run away."

"Edward, don't worry about Jasper. And I can tell Bella really likes you. Jasper was the same way with me at first that you are with Bella."

"Maybe if I just… you know…avoid her for awhile-"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Don't even say that! You know that would crush Bella. I can tell she is very sensitive." Alice scolded.

"I know Alice, but I don't want to drive a wedge between her and Jasper." I told her. I would hate for her and Jasper to not be as close because of me. It's like I just can't control myself. I like her so much that my heart just takes over.

"Edward, they have to deal with this on their own. It would be the same with any other guys. Jazz is naturally a protective guy. You know that already. You guys are best friends."

"Ok Alice thanks." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome big bro. Now, where are you taking Bella on your date?" she asked.

BPOV:

Damn Jasper is getting out of control with this big brother thing. I stomped off, once again and returned to Edward.

"You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yea." I mumbled. I noticed he didn't take my hand when we stood up.

"Bella!"

"Yea Alice."

"Can I come over tomorrow and help you get ready?" she questioned.

"Of course Alice." I told her.

"Oh!!!! Thank you so much Bella!!!!" she squealed. I laughed and gave her and Rose a hug.

"I'm coming too Bella." Rose said. Edward and I walked to his car, and I could tell something was bothering him. Did he not like the kiss? Did he think that I was a slut??

"Edward, what's wrong?" I blurted out without thinking. We were already speeding down the highway.

"I feel bad for making you and Jasper fight." He said softly. Thank God that's what it is.

"Edward, you aren't making us fight. Jasper is just being an ass." I told and he laughed, but it was forced. "Look Edward, I really like you, and I'm not going to let Jasper ruin this. Ok?" He turned to me and smiled a real smile. "Ok."

We pulled into the complex and I gathered my things from his car.

"Bye Edward, I'll see you in a couple days." I said and got out.

"Bye Bella, I can't wait." He said.

"Me neither." I said with a smile.

Two day later, I was woken up by my door bell being rung. Who would be here at 12:00? I walked to my door and opened it. I'm so excited, because today is my date with Edward!! We also hung out yesterday. He and the guys came over and we had a scary movie marathon, which resulted in me burying my face in Edward's chest every 5 minutes.

"Oh Bella!!!" screamed as she and rose walked into my apartment.

"Hey guys." I said groggily.

We walked to my bathroom and they sat everything up. I sat in the chair, and they went to work.

"So, Edward asked you about this weekend right?"

"Yes, thanks for inviting me." I told her.

"No problem Bella. It's really nice up there. My parents own 4 cabins up their so each couple have their own. You and Edward will be sharing." She said and I froze.

"Oh stop it Bella, the guy adores you." Rose said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I doubt that." I mumbled.

"Bella!! Trust me; I have never seen Edward like this with a girl." Alice said.

"But we just met each other." I told her. I feel like I have known him forever and am quite possibly falling for him, but that doesn't mean he feels the same way. He's just so great to be around. He's sweet, romantic, funny, and drop dead sexy.

"Alice, I think you should tell the story about you and Jazz." Rose said and Alice nodded.

"Wait, Alice do I want to hear this story?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes. We were at a cute little diner, when I first saw him. I walked up to him and immediately knew he was the one for me. I said 'what took you so long?' and he was shocked at first, but then he said, 'sorry to have kept you waiting.'"

"Love at first site does exist Bella." Rose concluded. I thought about what they were saying.

"But how do you know he likes me?" I asked.

"Bella, anyone with eyes can see that he likes you. Why do you think Jasper is being so overprotective?"

I just let it go for now, and thankfully, they did too.

About 3 hours later, they were done with my hair and makeup. I had to admit, I looked good. What took the longest was my damn hair.

"Here go put on this dress with these shoes." Alice said and shoved the garments at me. The dress was white, with black lace on top of it. I stopped about mid thigh and was really pretty. The shoes were gold pumps that I would probably kill myself on, but I'll give them a chance. **(Links on profile)**

I carefully slipped on the dress, so I wouldn't ruin my makeup and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Rose did the smoky eyes and used little blush, since I did that enough on my own. Alice curled my hair, and then put it up in a half ponytail, leaving my side bangs down. I stepped out of my room and Rose and Alice squealed. "Bella, you look so gorgeous!"Alice screamed and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

The door bell rang signaling Edward was here.

"Knock em' dead Bells." Rose said.

**Hey guys!!! Ok so Thanks soooooo much for everything!!!! You guys are amazing. I'm going to change the rating to M, but just for language and innuendos ok?? If any of you don't like that, then please pm me and I'll see what I can do ok? Remember, reviews are my muse, so please review!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Date and beginning of the 4****th**** of July weekend.**


	5. Gay waiters

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, OR EDWARD!!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get the teasers out for this chapter, but I couldn't find something that would make sense by its self. Don't hate me!!!!!! Ok, so thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews!!! It totally makes my day to get them!!! I promise I will get the teasers out this time!!! Lol Thanks for your support and keep being awesome! Today was my last day of school!!! Yay meeee!!**

**~*~*~*~**

"Bella, you look stunning." Edward said to me. I looked at him in his suit and he looked very handsome.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I told him.

"Thank you." He responded smiling.

"Ok you two, you better get going!" Rose said and pushed us out the door. We laughed at her on the way to the car. When we arrived at the restuarnt, he got out and opened to door for me.

"Edward, this place is great, but it's way too much." I told him

"Please let me do this for you." He asked and used the full force of his emerald green eyes. He was so handsome and sweet. How could someone like this possibly want someone like me? What ever that reason was, I'm not going to argue with it.

"Ok." I said and he kissed my cheek smiling. We walked up the pathway hand in hand. "I hope you like Italian." He said.

"Don't worry, I love Italian." I assured him. He opened the door for me and we stepped in the restaurant.

"Hello, Welcome. Do you and you sister have reservations?" said and bleach blond orange girl.

"Yes, I and my girlfriend have a reservation under Cullen." Edward told her. My heart leapt when he called me his girlfriend. God that would be so awesome! Whoa calm down Bella, you're not 13.

She clicked her tongue and sized me up. "Of course, right this way." She said rudely. She sat us down at our table and left.

"Sorry about telling her that, but I wanted her to leave us alone." He said

"Don't worry, I didn't mind." I accidently blurted, but he just smiled crookedly at me.

"Your blush is beautiful." He told me and of course I blushed more. The waiter came over to out table.

"Hello, my name is tyler, I'll be your waiter today." He said in a very gay voice. "What would you like to drink, may I suggest something I'm sure you would love to gulp down." He said in a 'seductive' voice.

I had to suppress my laugh when I saw Edward's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Um…no thanks, Bella, what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a coke please." I said rescuing edward and he gave me a greatful look.

"Make that 2." Edward said.

"Be right back." Said tyler.

"Oh God, that was horrible." Edward said and I started giggling. "Oh, you think it's funny do you?" he said and started tickilng my sides.

"Ok! I give!" I told him laughing. "I have a plan to get rid of him though." I told him with a sly smile.

"And what would that be Ms. Swan?" he asked in a husky voice and I immediately thought of Teacher scolding student…that's hot.

"Just play along ok?"

He nodded at me. I looked over my shoulder to see the waiter coming over. I pulled Edward to me and kissed him passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance and I could tell the waiter was looking at us.

I pulled back and whispered in Edwards ear, but loud enough for the waiter to hear, "Are you hard for me baby?"

Edward caught on and answered back. "Always."

The waiter cleared his throat and we looked at him, feigning surprise.

"Here are your drinks. What can I get you for dinner?" he asked, clearly surprised. We ordered and the rest of dinner went pretty smoothly.

"Bella, I know that we just met, but I feel really strongly about you. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a shy smile.

I smiled brightly and answered. "Of course Edward."

His smile soon matched mine and we kissed each other softly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I has been about a week since Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. Things so far are just…perfect. When we told Jasper, he took it relatively well. Of course he gave us the whole 'you break her heart, I break you' talk.

Right now, Alice was over at my apartment helping me pack for our 6 day trip to their parent's lake house. My Boss, Angela and I are great friends so she gladly let me off of work.

It turns out that they sold the cabins and bought one big house. I was a little nervous to be meeting his parents, but if they were as kind as they sound, I have nothing to worry about.

"Bella, are you almost done packing?" Edward called and Jasper and him appeared in my room.

"Yea, Alice is putting the finishing touches on." I laughed. This weekend, we were going to his parent's house first, then the lake house. We would spend the night at his parents tonight and leave tomorrow. Of course, all the couples were taking separate cars.

Jasper went to my closet to find Alice and Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you baby." He said.

I turned around and kissed him. "I missed you to." I said, even though we just saw each other last night, I still missed him.

Once everyone had everything backed, we got in the car and started on our way. It was about 9:00 am by the time we left.

"Is something wrong Bella?" edward asked and kissed the back of my hand sweetly.

"Im just kinda nervous about meeting your parents." I admitted and he chuckled.

"don't worry baby, they will love you." He said and I relaxed a little at his words.

God, I hope he is right.


	6. Meet the Parents

_**Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for everything!!! I also have another story up and it's called **__**We'll Make It Through **__**if you want to check that out. I am in so much pain right now!!! I went to the beach and I got burned big time. It's no fun getting burned. I can't even move my face lol. I look like a mutant!!!!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

We pulled into a wooded area and I gave Edward and curious look.

"My parents' house is down here. They like the woods." He explained. We pulled up to the 'house' and I almost fell out of my seat. This wasn't a house it was a fucking mansion. I looked over at him with wide eyes, and he just squeezed my hand in assurance. We got out of his car and I leaned up against it, taking in all of the scenery.

The house was beautiful and I couldn't help but love it. It was in the woods, and the mountains were visible in the background. They yard was as green as green gets and it had hills. The house was made out of stone.

"You grew up here?" I questioned him.

"Yep, this is home. And guess what."

"What?"

"You're the only girl I have brought home. None of the others were important enough." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his chest and he started backing us up against the car. I was about to protest, saying his parents could see us, but all thought was forgotten once his kissed me. I let out a small moan in his mouth, but was too far gone to be embarrassed. It only seemed to egg him on, because he pushed me tighter between the car and him. He grabbed my hips and rested his hands there. Our lips moved in perfect sequence like we were made for each other.

We must have been too caught up in our own little world and didn't hear the others approach.

"Go Eddie!!" cheered Emmett and everyone else laughed. Well, except me, I just blushed.

"Hey Edward, you wanna get your tongue out of my sister's throat so you can help us?" Jasper asked in a playful tone and Edward laughed.

"Well, I don't _want_ to, but I will." He joked. He kissed me softly on the lips and leaned down to whisper in my ear "I'll be right back baby."

"Ok." I said, still a little out of breath from the kiss. The boys walked off, and Alice and Rose rushed over to me.

"Well, who knew Alice? He's not gay after all." Rose said with a smirk. And I gave panicked look. What does she mean? Oh calm down Bella, you know he's not gay.

"Relax Bella. Emmett used to make fun of him, because he never had a girlfriend." Alice explained. "But, after seeing that, I'm pretty sure Emmett won't say that anymore." She giggled and I playfully hit her arm.

"You seem nervous. What's wrong?" Rose asked and comfortingly rubbed my arm.

"Well, I'm a little nervous. The whole 'meet the parents' thing you know." I admitted. And she nodded in understanding.

"I went through the same thing. But don't worry, Esme is the sweetest women I have ever met, and Carlisle is the same way." She assured me.

"It's just that Edward talks so highly of his parents, and I'm afraid that if they don't like me, he won't like me either anymore."

"Bella, anyone with eyes can see that what my parents think won't change Edwards mind. It's obvious in the way he looks at you." Alice assured me. "Besides, they will love you." She said and kissed my cheek and went over to Jasper who was walking over. Rose did the same and walked over to Emmett. I smiled at the two couples, then smiled even wider when I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

"Hey baby." He said and rested his chin on my shoulder. I was looking forward to this weekend. Nonstop Edward. We even get to stay in the same bed. Not that we are going to do anything, but it's very comforting to have him there.

"Hey." I said and turned in his arms.

"You ready to go in?" he asked stroked my cheek. I know this sounds crazy, since it's so early, but I love Edward Cullen. Everything he does is so sweet and kind. He's smart, nice, gentlemanly, and not to mention smoking hot. He actually cares about me and doesn't just treat me like a piece of meat.

"Yea." I told him. "It's now or never." I joked. We walked up the front steps to the house, and he opened the door.

"Edward!" a very pretty woman screamed and hugged him.

"Hey mom." He said and hugged her back.

"Welcome back son." Said a handsome man. Now I see where Edward, Alice, and Emmett get their looks

"Thanks dad." He said and smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Bella." he said and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme." She said and gave me a very warm, motherly hug. His dad came up to me and said, "Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle."

"It's very nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said shyly.

"Please, call us Carlisle and Esme. It makes us feel old when you do that." he said and laughed.

"Edward, your grandparents are here as well as the Denali's, come introduce Bella." Esme said with a smile. I really liked his parents and I realized I have nothing to worry about. They walked a head of us, and I started walking, but Edward stopped me.

"See beautiful, I told you. You have nothing to worry about." He said and kissed me. I could tell there was something else he wanted to tell me. "Also, there are some family friends here. Tanya is a little…flirtatious. She always tries to get me to give into her, but I never do. Please, don't worry about her though ok?"

"I'll try." I told him. The thought of someone all over my Edward disgusted me. He grabbed my hand tightly and we walked into the living room. I was surprised when I saw Edward's grandma. She was very young looking and so was his grandfather.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is my girlfriend Bella." he introduced me.

"Hello sweetie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth, and this is my husband Edward." she said.

"It's nice to meet you two as well." I told them honestly. She had all of the same qualities that esme did, so I'm guessing that this is Esme's mother.

"Bella, let's go unpack upstairs." Edward said right when a gorgeous strawberry blonde walked into the room. I'm guessing that it was Tanya by the way she looked at Edward, and then looked at me disappointedly. Well at least it wasn't a glare.

Edward pulled us upstairs and opened the door to the room I'm guessing was ours. The room was huge and beautiful. The bed was a gold color and the head board and foot board were mahogany. There was a sun room and it overlooked the mountains. Also, there was a chandelier that hung in the room.

"This is beautiful Edward." I told him.

"How about we test out the bed…" he said and picked me up. He lightly tossed me on to the bed and I giggled. He started stalking towards me like a predator towards hi prey.

He was just about to kiss me when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and went to go answer it.

"Hi Edward. Can I meet Bella?" came a girl's voice.

"Of course Tanya." He said a little suspiciously. She walked into the bedroom and ran over to me, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, though I was a little surprised.

"Hi Bella, I'm Tanya." She said

"Hi Tanya, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She said with a brilliant smile. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I really wanted to meet you." She laughed.

"It's fine, we were just unpacking." I told her. We talked for a little while longer and then she went to go unpack her own things.

"She seems nice." I told Edward and he nodded.

"She is." He agreed. We finished packing and went down for dinner. Here comes the interrogation…


	7. I never want this to go away

**Ok so thanks for the awesome response!!!! You guys are so great!!! Also, I just want to say that in this story, Tanya is nice. She isn't plotting or anything. People always make her out to be the bad guy, when she isn't. Yes, she did have a crush on Edward, but you will see my reasoning later on kk? Also, instead of asking me when I'm going to update next, I now have the schedule up on my profile for my updates. Keep in mind that I am currently working on four stories. Let's see if we can get to 80 reviews???**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Edward and I walked down the spiraling stair case hand in hand. I felt like all eyes were on us when we were entering, then I realized, they were. Dear Lord, please don't let me fall.

"Oh Esme, aren't they just the cutest couple?!" squealed his grandmother. Now I see where Alice gets all her energy from. His grandfather just chuckled beside her at her excitedness. He was the spitting image of Edward, just an older version. They both had the same gorgeous green eyes, and masculine jaw line. She smiled at us and I couldn't help but smile back. She was so warm and motherly, just like Esme. She was the spitting image of Alice, just without the hair. It looks great on Alice, but I don't think many others could pull it off. She had the same piercing, yet gentle blue eyes.

"Yes, they are." Esme said adoringly. Edward smiled at them, and kissed my head. Of course, I blushed like a madwomen. Edward noticed and lightly chuckled to himself and hugged me to him. The doorbell rang and Edward looked confused.

"Who else is coming?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." Tanya said sincerely "My boyfriend Seth and his friend Jacob are coming."

"Oh, ok." Edward said with a smile. She opened the door and I saw the biggest guy I have ever seen other than Emmett.

"Seth!" she said and he hugged her lovingly. He had russet colored skin and jet black hair.

"Edward, Bella, this is my boyfriend Seth Clearwater." Tanya said proudly and you could plainly see that they were very in love. Her blue eyes sparkled and her smile was radiant. I'm guessing everyone else had already met him before.

We all said hello to him, then made our way into the dining room…that was beautiful by the way. Edward kept his arm wrapped firmly around my waist while we walked there. Once we were all and had our plates full, the interrogation started.

"So Bella, how did you and Edward meet?" his grandmother asked kindly.

"Well, Jasper is my brother…twin actually, but anyways, Jasper wanted to introduce me to Alice, and he brought Emmett, Rose, and Edward with him to my work." I told her. That was defiantly one of the best nights of my life, and one I will never forget.

"Oh! That's so cute!" she squealed and I blushed while Edward chuckled. "When did he ask you out?" she said with a wink and I laughed loudly when I saw jasper face. But luckily he laughed as well.

"The second day I knew him." I told him and Emmett snorted. Everyone turned to look at him, and he took it as his chance to make fun of us.

"He wouldn't shut up about her all night after that. I'm surprised he waited that long." He laughed. I turned to look at Edward and he was bright red and nervously running his free hand through his hair. I chuckled a little, and squeezed his hand.

"Emmett, don't be rude." Rose scolded.

We finished our dinner, just getting to know each other. It was already quite late, so Edward and I headed upstairs to finish unpacking and get ready for bed. Once we got in our room, edward went over to the bed and sat down, taking off his shoes.

I went over and sat in his lap, surprising him. "Did you really talk about me all night?" I asked him, referring to what Emmett said earlier. He was suddenly very interested in his hands, which he was ringing together in his lap. I felt bad for embarrassing him.

I quickly straddled him and his arms wrapped around me automatically to keep me from falling. I made and lay down, and then I leaned down so my lips were right at his ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. How sweet you were…how handsome you were…how perfect you were." I told him honestly.

He looked nervous then he cupped my face in his large yet gentle hands and whispered "I love you Bella." He had such emotion in his voice that it brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you too, Edward." I told him honestly. I had been dying to say that since we went to the mall together. We were young, but to me, that doesn't matter. When people say, _'you're too young to be in love.'_ It dosnt make any sense. They never say _'you're too young to hate'_ or anything like that, so why with love? He started to kiss me lovingly, and all my other thoughts flew from my head. He broke away to whisper against my lips, "you are so beautiful. How do I deserve you?"

"I think you have it mixed up baby." I told him honestly. What did I do to deserve him? He just chuckled quietly and started kissing me again, but not before he rolled us over. I am so in love…and I never want this feeling to go away.

Ok so what do you think? Tell me what you liked about it, or what you didn't please!!! So, now you see why Tanya isn't chasing after Edward. Do you think her and seth would make a cute couple… I do lol. Thanks for reading guys!!! I love you all so much!!

Much love,

~DeadlyPrecious


	8. Monstrocity farts and feelup's

**Hey guys!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they seriously make my day. Ok, so I have some bad news. I am going on vacation, and I won't be able to update for 3 weeks! I feel really bad, but I wont have internet access. Also, cheer me on, because I am trying to lose 20 lbs by august!! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I figured I would give you something before I go on vacation.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

I woke up from a very peaceful sleep with Edward holding me to the bed bouncing up and down. The first thought that came to my head was 'Alice'.

"Wake up sleepyheads!!!! We are going to the lake!!!! Mom's making breakfast!" she squealed then attacked me. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!!" she tried to pull me out of bed, but Edward tightened his grip on me.

"Alice, we will be up in a minute! Go away." He groaned and leaned his mouth down to my neck to kiss it. It took all the self control I had not to attack him right then and there. Edward probably wouldn't mind, but Alice might get a little mad and grossed out.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again, Rose and Emmett already tried." She said and pulled on my leg.

"Fine! We're up!" I told her, but couldn't help but laugh at the expression of triumph on her face.

"Good, I'll see you in a few!" she said with a smile. Edward groaned and shooed her out of the room. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, and my head rested on his chest, just the way we fell asleep. That was, without a doubt in my mind, the best night of sleep I have ever had. The big comfy bed may have had something to do with it, but I think it was mostly being with the love of my life, Edward.

"Good Morning beautiful." He said and kissed me softly.

"It is now." I told him "I love you."

He smiled his smile that dazzled me. "I love you too."

"We should probably get dressed." I told him. I glanced over at the clock and groaned when I saw what time it was, 5:15 flashed across the screen. "I'll go first, because I took my shower last night." I said and got up after one more kiss. I pulled out my clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom. It was a black tank top with a small skull above my left breast. Also, a pair of shorts that thankfully weren't too short, or too long.

I walked out of the bathroom after I had done everything I needed too. "It's all yours" I told him and he kissed me.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I told him and watched as he walked into the bathroom with his clothes. I lay down on the bed while I waited for him to come out. It would take him longer, since he had to take a shower. About 15 minutes later, he emerged, looking as perfect as he always does. We grabbed each other's hands, and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, you two." Esme said sweetly.

"Good morning Esme." I said, and took the pancakes she offered me. "Thank you." Edward and I sat down at the table with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle. They were also digging in to their pancakes.

"Where is everyone else?" Edward asked, through a mouthful of pancakes, causing us to laugh.

"They decided to get an early start." Carlisle said. We quickly finished our breakfast, eager to get to the lake, and before we knew it, we were in the car. Carlisle and Esme have a car already up there, so they took Edward's Volvo, while the rest of us rode in Emmett's Jeep, even though alice had to sit in front of Rose on the floor, she insisted it was comfortable.

We have been driving for about 30 minutes when suddenly we hear a huge fart. Like, I have never heard one like that before.

"Emmett!!!" we all yelled.

"It wasn't me!!!!" he protested with a laugh.

"Sorry guys." Alice said softly, and it took us all a minute to process that it was really her who made that monstrosity of a noise. We all burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Oh, this would be a very fun ride. Edwards hands kept massaging my thighs, and getting dangerously close to where I most wanted him, then, he would stop. Once, he swept me…there…and I moaned very loudly. Luckily, Jasper had his iPod in.

"Geez Edward, stop feeling Bells up." Emmett boomed, causing Rose and Alice to laugh. Of course I was blushing bright red, and so was Edward.

Great, just one more thing for him to tease us about. I will kill him if he ever tells anyone about that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Ok, so I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for about 3 weeks. I am going on vacation, and I won't have internet access. It really sucks, but I'm excited to see my family. Also, I just wanted to thank all of you who are loyal reviewers. It means so much to me when I get a review saying how much you liked the chapter, and also when you tell me what you would like to see, or what I can do better. **

_**So, I have a mission for all of you while I'm gone.**_

**Everyone think up some things you would like to see in the story, and I will try to include them. All you have to do is send me a review, or pm telling me what your idea is. Don't be afraid if your idea is stupid or not, just go for it. It can be romantic, silly, sad, and many others. Please tell me your ideas!!!! I love to hear what you want to see in my stories! Thanks a ton in advance.**

**~DeadlyPrecious**


	10. Do you really think we would do that?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. Also, I would like to tell you I have a new story out called I Love Rock n' Roll. I would really appreciate it if you could check it out please. I know this isn't on schedule, but I don't think I'm going to use the schedule anymore. I think I write better when I don't have a deadline! Also, if you haven't heard it, there is a hilarious video on YouTube called the Edward Cullen song. Go look it up. The guys name is ImReallyWhiteYo**

**~*~*~*~**

Once we finally got to the lake, I was blown away. The house was so perfect and beautiful. It was mostly made out of wood and glass. It had beautiful plants all around it. We were in Mercer Island, Washington. We all got out of the car and went into the house, which was even more beautiful on the inside, to meet esme and Carlisle.

The others must have been out shopping. "Edward, this place is beautiful!" I told him with a smile and he nodded. We stopped in the living room to wait for everyone to come in so we could discuss who was sleeping in what room. He plopped down on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

He gathered my hair and but it over my other shoulder so he could whisper in my ear. "I love you."

I leaned my head back and rested it on his shoulder and whispered back "I love you, too.", then kissed the spot on his neck that was close to my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I always felt safe with him…like nothing could get to me.

"Oh Carlisle, look at them, aren't they just the cutest!" Esme squealed…yep, defiantly Alice's mom. Carlisle just laughed at her, much like Jasper does with Alice. Esme and Carlisle should be the poster people for Undying love. Even after all these years, you can tell they still love each other as much as the day they were married.

"Mom!" Edward groaned and I giggled. I felt like we were going on our first date in high school or something.

"Oh, let your poor old mom have her fun." She pouted.

"Mom, you and I both know 42 is not old." He said and we all laughed. I didn't know Esme was only 18 when she had Emmett. I guess that's my 'interesting fact of the day'.

"Awww isn't wittle Eddie soo cutsie." Emmett said in a voice that you use to talk to a baby in.

Finally, everyone got back from what they were doing, and we all sat down in the living room and decided where we were going to stay. Once we were done, Edward and I took our things, and went upstairs. "I love this room." I said and he came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Really, because I love you." He said, but growled the last word. Oh dear Lord. I giggled and spun around in his arms to kiss him. "I'm sorry, but now that it's out in the open, I just can't stop saying it." He admitted looking sheepish.

"Good, because I don't want you to." I said and jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. Luckily, he has fast reflexes, so he caught me. I started trailing kisses up and down his neck, then when I got by his jugular vein, I bit down.

"Bella, are you trying to torture me to death?" he groaned. I decided to tease him a little bit.

"Oh, I'm killing you? Well, I love you too much for that, I guess I will stop." I said and pulled away, but he pulled him back with a growl.

"I don't think so." He growled and fell back onto the bed, bringing me straight down on him…not that I minded. He rolled us over and put almost all of weight on top of me. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face to mine in a frenzied kiss. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to give him entrance, which he took full advantage of. I could feel his excitement on my thigh, which excited me even more.

"God, Bella." he groaned, then when back to kissing me. He started moving roughly against me, and I almost screamed at how it felt.

"Baby, please." I said to him, and then we heard a loud knock on the door.

"Bella, which suit case is yours, the blue or brown one?" Emmett asked.

"Neither, go away!" I yelled, which caused him to laugh. I ignored him and pulled Edward's face back to mine.

**~*~ 20 minutes later **

We finally decided that we should go back down with the rest of them family. Hopefully Jasper didn't hear, or somehow know about what we were doing. He would be furious. **(They didn't have sex, they just 'relived some tension' haha so in other words, they did the 'things' you can do without having sex ahah.). **We gave each other the once over, to make sure we looked ok. We both had goofy smiles on our faces, but hopefully they wouldn't notice. When we got down stairs, I noticed that Esme and Carlisle weren't there.

"What's up with that face Edward?" Jasper asked jokingly then his eyes bugged out of his head. Oh Shit. "You didn't!!!!" He yelled "How could you fuck my sister?!"

"Jasper, shut up! We didn't fuck."

"Well, whatever you want to call it, fuck, make love…"

"We didn't do any of that!" I yelled, and I could tell Emmett was trying not to laugh, but failed miserably. I'm sorry, but there was no way I was telling Jasper.

Edward caught on and said "Jasper, do you really think I would do that when you're in the house?"

Jasper thought about it for a minute, then mumbled no.

"I have an idea, let's play a game!" Emmett said, bless him.

"Spin the bottle!" Alice said and we all shook our head's no. "Body shots?" no again…it was too early for that. "Truth or dare Cullen style?" she said and we all nodded vigorously. Let the games begin…

**~*~*~*~**

**Sorry, this is kinda a filler chapter, but I need ideas on some dares and truths!! Please help and I'll send Rob Pattinson to bite you… **

**DeadlyPrecious**


	11. Truth or Dare

**I don't own twilight, but I do own a pair of skull sunglasses oh, and I own Johnny.**

Alright, thanks for the awesome suggestions guys!!! Thanks in advance for your idea's to:

Raibowbrite123 and Emoeverafter!! Also, thanks to my new beta, Spunkasauraus. 

----

Oh, God. Truth or dare…with Emmett.

"Okay everyone, you know the rules. We all have to be completely honest, and do our dares," Emmett said hurriedly. Everyone laughed at his excitement to start the game, but didn't argue with the big teddy bear.

"I'll go first," Edward said. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said without hesitation. Oh, God.

"I dare you to not freak when something about Bella or my sex life comes up for the whole vacation. Because I don't get mad at you when you do things with Alice, do I?" Edward said with a smirk. Smart man. I'm really glad he did that; I was almost 100 percent sure someone would ask about it.

Jasper's eyes bugged out of his head, and then he mumbled, "Fine." Since Jasper had just gone, it was his turn to pick someone.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Jasper asked with a wicked grin. Oh no.

"Dare, of course," he said smugly. Why, Edward? Why?

"I dare you to switch shirts with Bella."

"But that shirt won't fit me!" he complained while everyone else was laughing hysterically.

"Too bad, dude," he said between laughs. We stood up, pulled off our shirts, and traded. Emmett whistled at me playfully, and earned himself three smacks in the head; one from Rose, Jasper, and Edward.

We sat back down and Edward pouted, and folded his arms across his chest. "Awe, don't be sad, baby. You look very sexy in a black tank top with a skull on your boob," I said, sending everyone into a fit of hysterics again. I kissed his cheek, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay, Alice. Truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Hmmm, truth," she said with a dazzling smile.

"Was it true that you fantasized about Jasper asking you out for 3 years, before he actually did?"

Alice's eyes went as wide as saucers and she actually blushed. "Yes," she mumbled and everyone laughed. The doorbell rang and Alice got up to go get it.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" came her high pitched scream. We all ran to the front door to see what happened. We saw her hugging and bouncing with a guy that looked to be about our age. He had very good fashion sense, just like Alice. The sides of his head were short, but then, he had a mop of straight jet black hair on top.

"Bella, Rose, this is our friend Johnny!" Alice said and Johnny ran over to me first. He just about knocked me over with the force of his hug.

"Oh my Gosh, it's so nice to meet you!" he said, then did the same to Rose.

"Now, Eddie," he began, "you lied to me! No straight man would wear that shirt!" he exclaimed, and then pouted.

"Sorry, Johnny, but trust me, he's straight," I told him, and then winked. Everyone burst out laughing, even Jasper. "We're playing truth or dare, and his dare was to switch shirts with me," I explained. His face fell a little. Damn, even gay guys want Edward!

"Let's get back to playing!" Emmett whined, and everyone headed back into the living room.

Suddenly, Alice got an evil glint in her eyes. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, thinking that any truth would be better than one of her dares. Boy was I wrong.

"Okay, is it true that you gave Edward a blow-job this afternoon?" she asked. I froze.

"Gross, Alice! How can you even ask that? He is your brother!" I said, hoping she would drop the question. She slowly started shaking her head, and I knew I had to tell.

"It's not like I'm asking for details, Bella."

I decided it would be easier just to tell the truth, since it's painfully obvious when I'm lying. "Yes," I mumbled. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and scooted me over so we were closer. My face was bright red, but they didn't care.

"Oh, look at her face!" Emmett screamed, and then Edward even joined in on the laughing. Oh, I will get that fucker back.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, once again without hesitation. Bad choice, mister.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Johnny…tongue and all," I challenged with a glare. I really didn't want to see that, but he deserved it. His face lost all color, and he looked at me in horror. I shrugged my shoulders, and turned away.

"Yay!" Johnny squealed, winking at me. He walked over to Edward, and practically shoved his tongue down his throat. Okay, that was disturbing, so I looked away.

"What in the world?!" Esme squealed from the doorway. Edward pushed off Johnny, and yelled

"Mom! I can explain! We're playing truth or dare and Bella dared me to kiss him," he yelled frantically. Way to sail me down the river, Edward. Love you, too. Esme had a stern face on, but when she looked at me, she lost it completely, and doubled over laughing.

"Oh, Goodness. Very nice, Bella," she said and walked off to her and Carlisle's room.

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" Edward growled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room and up the stairs. Oh shit, I'm in trouble. He pulled me into our room and slammed the door.

"What the hell, Bella?" he said. "Why would you make that my dare?"

"Because you laughed at me. You know how embarrassed I can get, and then you go and fucking laugh at me, Edward?" I said back, trying to keep my voice under control, but it didn't work. "I spent my entire fucking childhood being laughed at, so I sure as hell don't need it from my boyfriend and best friends," I yelled, letting a single tear escape my eye.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said, walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me.

"It's okay. You didn't know," I told him, pulling back to kiss him.

"Do you want to keep playing?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Of course," I told him with a smile, shoving the feelings of embarrassment aside. I really did want to keep playing. We went back downstairs and found that they were playing again, without us.

"What did we miss?" Edward asked.

"Well, we asked Johnny if it was true that he enjoyed your kiss, and he said yes," Alice filled us in. I felt Edward laugh and cringe beside of me.

Johnny thought about his next victim for a minute, and then his eyes landed on me. "Bella, truth or dare?" he asked. Emmett pouted.

"Dare," I said. I learned my lesson last time. And surely he would go easy on me since I let him kiss Edward.

"Okay, I dare you to pierce your tongue."

Oh, Hale no, he didn't….

----


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all,

Im very sorry to tell you this, but I will not be continuing my stories. I have been so busy with all of my friends and school and clubs its insane. Also, ive kinda lost my passion for writing. I really want to thank all of you for being so awesome though.

If any of you are interested in continuing any of my stories EXCEPT skyway avenue and with love, please contact me and state your reasoning for wanting to do so. The reason I won't let anyone continue skyway avenue or with love is because they are my babies, and maybe one day I will continue them. Thanks so much.

I love you all very much.

DeadlyPrecious.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone:D

I'm very sorry to say this, but I fucked up. I accidently deleted all of my pm's, with people asking to continue my stories. So, it would be great if you could either review this, or send them again. Very sorry about that.

I'm getting back into the writing thing, just not for Twilight anymore. If any of you are Sarah Dessen fans, and have read Along for the Ride, then it would be awesome for you to check it out. It's called The Ride That Never Ends.

Thanks so much,

DeadlyPrecious


	14. Chapter 14

Mischief Never Fully Managed is continuing this story. Here's the link: .net/s/5635176/1/The_Wonders_Of_Starbucks thanks guys :) I will be deleting this whole story in a couple hours.


End file.
